


Youtuber Cyrus

by Kaykay0805



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Amber is here for like a second, I'm Bad At Tagging, It’s 2am, M/M, Youtuber Cyrus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22541617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaykay0805/pseuds/Kaykay0805
Summary: Youtuber Cyrus reacts to “in a heartbeat.” With his blonde boyfriend TJ. Things get very off track very quickly.
Relationships: Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	Youtuber Cyrus

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like it’s is more of a TicTok then YouTube video  
> This is just something I though of at 2am hope you enjoy. Also I know the animation is kinda old now but I was scrolling through YouTube and thought “why the hell not” so yea

Cyrus sits down on the couch and waves at the camera once he has his laptop set up and the camera recording. “Teej.” He calls. There’s the sound of footsteps running through the house and Cyrus rolls his eyes. 

“What’s wrong? Are you hurt?” TJ asked asked from the doorway. 

“Come here.” He Cyrus said holding out his arms. TJ moved closer to the boy sitting on the couch but not in arms reach of the brown haired boy. “Closer.” Cyrus said as he continued to hold out his arms. TJ moves closer then looked at the camera. “Are you recording?” He asked suspiciously. “...maybe.” Cyrus said. TJ tried to run but he was pulled back by Cyrus. 

“No. You never want to be in my videos so you will be in this one mister.” Cyrus said puffy out his cheeks. TJ groaned and sighed in defeat. He looked at Cyrus who looked down at him. He quickly kissed the brown haired boys nose before getting up and saying “I’ll get the hot chocolate.” 

Cyrus laughed and there was a cut screen for a second before the two were back both holding cups. TJ sat his down on the table and laid his head in Cyrus lap. Cyrus looked down at his boyfriend as they whispered to each other softly. Cyrus laughed and turned his attention back to his computer. 

“So what are we doing today?” TJ asked turning toward the computer. 

“There is a new animation I wanted to watch with you. It’s called “In a heartbeat”. It sounds interesting and you never want to be in any of my videos so you have to watch with me.” Cyrus said running his fingers through TJ’s messy blonde hair. The blonde had decided to wear his contacts and Cyrus was wearing his glasses which TJ had to keep pushing up his nose since they kept slipping down. 

“Fine.” TJ said looking at the computer. Cyrus let out a small squeal and kisses his boyfriend softly. “Ok, onto the video.” Cyrus said. He clicked play on his computer, as the video began TJ sipped his hot chocolate loudly and Cyrus day his down saying “ok, no more for you.” As he took the mug from the other boys hands. TJ whined but didn’t say anything.

As the video continued Cyrus ended up in TJ’s lap with his arms around the boys neck and the blondes arms around Cyrus waist. They were both smiling at the screen as the orange haired boys heart ran away from him and ended up tangled with the other boy. As the two boys fingers were held by the small heart TJ said “I’m getting some very bitchy vibes from her.” Referring to the black haired girl. Cyrus laughed and hit his boyfriend's arm playfully. 

Once the film was over Cyrus and TJ were gushing at the screen happily. “I liked it. It was very cute and relatable.” Cyrus said pushing his glasses up. 

“You're cute and relatable.” TJ said. Cyrus looked at the blonde and they couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Teej were you even paying attention to the video?” Cyrus asked giggling. TJ was about to run but he remembered he had Cyrus in his arms so he picked him up and took him. Amber walked into the door so that she was in the frame even though she didn’t see the camera, but she did see her twin brother carrying a blushing, giggling Cyrus out the door though he turned back to her as if he was caught doing something bad. 

“TJ what the hell are you doing?” He asked not even joking. 

“I’m carrying precious cargo.”

It was quiet for a second before Amber nodded and slowly walked backwards out of the door. “Jeez she acts like she caught us in the act.” Cyrus said with a pink face even thought the camera couldn’t see them. 

“You want her to?” 

“TJ.” Cyrus said as his face flamed red. The camera went to a cut screen once again then Cyrus showed up by himself in the couch, he said his outro ans pretnddd to turn the camera off saying “Teej I’m done.” 

There were loud footsteps once again as the blonde come running then as he jumped on the couch to tackle Cyrus the video endded.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Leave kudos if you did, comment what I could change if you didn’t.


End file.
